What Ever It Takes
by XshoppingshortieX
Summary: Isabella Swan is a new student attending Forks High. What happens when she sees a handsom green eyed Adonis, who just so happens the be the one thing she despised, a jock. Will some force pull them together? Will an accident keep them apart? ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, never have, never will.**_

**Bella's POV**

I stepped out of Charlie's police cruiser into the pouring rain. It rains almost constantly in Forks, unlike back in Pheonix. I walked around to the back of the police cruiser and pulled out my bags, staggering in the process.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Bells?" Charlie, my father asked.

"I got it dad." I re-assured him.

He grunted and walked to the front door, and unlocked it. I walked slowly up the steps, only illuminated back the light of the full moon. I stepped into the house, that smelled of pizza. Typical Charlie. Ordering food because of his inability to cook; heck he couldn't even boil water!

"Your room is upstairs, second door on the right." Charlie stated.

"Thanks dad." I replied, as I carefully walked up the stairs carrying my bags.

When I got into my room, I sat my bags on the dusty wooden floor. I really need to clean this place up. I rumaged through one of my bags, and got out a pair of sweat pants and a large t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom and started up the shower. I laid a towel down in front of the shower entrance, and I put a towel on the back of the toilet so it could be in easy reach when I got out of the shower. I took off my clothes and threw them into the corner of the bathroom, and then stepped into the shower. I let the steamy water run over my tired, achey body. I'm not sure how long I was in there. But I heard a knock on the bathroom door, followed by Charlie's voice.

"Are you ok in there Bells? You have been on there for about an hour and a half." Charlie said.

"Um, yeah I'm fine dad." I replied as I turned off the water, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Charlie just grunted, and walked back down the stairs. I stepped out of the shower, and had to catch myself from falling. I dried myself off, and proceded to put on my clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom, and went back into my bedroom. I pulled back the bed sheets, and got in. I clicked off the lamp that was on my bedside table, and closed my eyes eagerly. The last thing that I thought about before I fell asleep, was the thought of what awaited me tomarrow, at Forks High School.

****

I awoke to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. I reached over, hit the snooze button, and rolled back over. Only a few minutes later the blaring sound was back. I groaned, and unwillingly, got out of bed and turn the clock off. I went over to my bags and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a navy blue t shirt, and a pair of lime green converses. I put them on and applied a very minimum amount of make up. A light blue eye shadow, and some mascara. I brushed my hair through my long brown wavy hair, and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my backpack, threw it over my shoulder, and walked outside and hopped in my of 57' Chevy truck.

When I got to school, I parked beside a silver Volvo, and a red BMW. My old truck looked akward between the two, but that didn't matter because I was contempt with my truck, it suited me. I rushed through the drizzling rain into the administration office.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan." I told the receptionist.

"Yes, we have been expecting you. Here is your schedule," the receptionist said as she gave me two pieces of paper, one with a list of classes, and one with lines for signatures, "and here is a sheet you need to have all your teachers sign, just bring it back here at the end of the day. And I'm Mrs. Cope, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Mrs. Cope finshed.

"Thank you," I replied, and turned to find my first class.

My first period class was English, taught by Mr. Mason. I walked into the class and handed Mr. Mason the piece of paper, given to me by Mrs. Cope, for him to sign. He gave it back, and I walked and sat in the back of the room.

By no time I was at lunch, the classes after English flew by. In the lunch room I sat beside some people I had met in my classes. Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Laruen Mallory, Tyler Crowly, Mike Newton, and Eric Yorkie. They all seemed nice. I am just glad I was bothered by jocks. That was one thing that I couldn't stand in my school back in Pheonix. Jocks. They just thought that they ruled the school, and anyone else below them deserved to be treated like losers. The rest of lunch went by fastly; and soon I was on my way to Biology.

I walked in the class and gave the slip of paper to my teacher Mr. Banner. After he gave me the paper back, he directed my to a seat in the middle of the isle. I turned to see who I would be paired with, and to my surprise, I was sitting by the most beautiful creature that ever walked the earth. A true Adonis. With unruly bronze hair, and piercing emerald green eyes. And then I noticed what he was wearing. A football jersey with the number forty two on it. Yeah sure I had seen alot of people in the cafeteria with them on, but I had never noticed _him._ I knew that there was something different about him. He wasn't like all the other jocks. And another thing I knew, was that I had to make him notice me.

I walked and sat down beside him. Threw the whole period he never spoke one word to me. But before the bell rang, an anouncement came on over the intercom.

_Tomarrow after school at 3:30 there will be cheerleading try-outs._

_Open try-outs are welcome. And have a good rest of the day._

_Thank you._

I knew that was what I had to do to get him to notice me. There was just one problem, I had an unatural sense of eqillbrium. And at that moment the bell rang, signalling for me to go to my next class. I got up and walked down the corridoor; and the whole way there I was scheming, scheming on ways to make him notice me. And the one that stuck out was cheerleading.

Cheerleading. What ever it takes.

**AN: Ok so how did you like it? I hope you liked it lots! I tried to make the begining pretty close to the book's beginning. But now, it is time for me to change it up! Please review and tell me what you thought! I highly appreciate them! **_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to IWriteFromMyHeart120 for giving this story its first review!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, never have, never will.**_

**Bella's POV**

(Cheerleading try-outs)

I walked onto the football field with astonishingly, confidence flowing through my body. All I knew was that I had to do, what I had to do to get that bronze haired Adonis to notice me. I was wearing black yoga pants, a light turquoise blue tank-top, and a pair of tennis shoes. Not quite an attractive outfit, but perfect for flexibility. But at the time that thought crossed my mind, there walked out three girls in cheerleading uniforms. Head cheerleaders.

"Welcome, my name is Irina, this is Tanya, and this is Kate." Irina said pointing to herself, and then each of the girls. "We are the head cheerleaders, and your judges. Your acceptence on the squad depends on your flexibility, your willingness to learn, and most of all, your talent. Any questions?"

One girl raised her hand.

"How many girls are going to be accepted on the squad?" the girl asked.

"Three." Kate replied, "Any other questions?"

I looked around at all the other girls sitting around me, and we all wanted the same thing. A spot on the cheerleading squad. After nobody raised their hand. Irina, Tayna, and Kate sat down behind a table, and picked up their clipboards.

"Ok, first up, Alice Brandon?"

I saw a pixie like girl get up off the top bleacher, and walk down in front of the judges. Alice looked to be about 4'11, she had short black spiky hair, and piercing slate blue eyes. She

walked over to the boom box that was sitting on the judging table, and placed her cd in it. All of a sudden a familar sound was emmitted from the speakers. It was 'Low' by 'Flo Rida'.

I watched in amazment at her pixie sized body move. She was as flexible as a snake. Doing fifteen backhand springs in a row, followed by cartwheels, and movements that my twenty-twenty vision couldn't even keep up with. Very soon, her performance was over. Everyone was clapping for her. She definately had a spot out of the three. Alice smiled widely, thanked the judges, grabbed her cd, and sat back down at the top of the bleachers.

"Thank you very much Alice." Kate stated.

"Rosalie Hale?" Irina asked.

Coming from the top of the bleachers was a stunning blonde. She had the body of a super model, waist lenth blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She put a cd in the boom box, and yet another familiar sound came it. This time, it was 'Boom Boom Pow' by 'Black Eyed Peas'.

I watched closely at her preformance. Along with the person who was after her, Lauren Mallory. Then Jessica Stanley.

But before I knew it, I heard my name come out of Tanya's mouth. I gulped, all of a sudden, nervous. I pushed back all the nervousness, and got up. I walked over and put in my cd. I sucked in a deep breathe, and waited for the music to start. All to soon the familiar song, 'Evacuate The Dancefloor' by 'Cascada' came out of the speakers.

I started the routine that I had spent all day and night perfecting. Yeah, I know, one night, hard to believe.

After what seemed like forever, my routine finally ended. I exicuted the routine with a few mistakes, but hopefully I hid the mistakes well. But the question it, was the routine good enough?

"Ok, thank you girls so much for participating, we will have the results by tomarrow after school. Meet us back at the same time to see who will be on the squad. Right afterward we will be practicing, so be prepared! Bye!" Irina said, as herself, Kate, and Tanya left the football field.

I stood up to leave, but I felt a tiny hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was, and I was stunned to see the small girl that I saw before, I think her name was Alice, standing behind me.

"Hi, I'm Alice; and this is Rosalie; your Bella, aren't you? Your perfermance was really great, I just know that you have a spot on the squad!" Alice said, all in one breath. She was one hyper little girl.

"Thanks," I replied. "I can say the same thing for you two."

"Thanks so much! I can tell we are all going to be great friends!" Alice stated, bouncing.

I nodded.

"You know, we should all go shopping in Port Angles this weekend!" Alice said. I think she was getting even more hyper, if that was possible.

"Take it easy Alice!" Rosalie spoke for the first time. "How much suagr and coffee did you eat today?"

"Um......let me think. I ate three chocolate bars, four peanut butter cups, two cups of coffee, and three cups of expresso!" Alice stated, jumping up and down, and in circles.

"Ignore her." Rosalie told me, "She is always like this. I have known her since the seventh grade, and she has never changed. And when she goes, or even hears the word shopping, she goes totally out of porportion. But you really should come shopping with us this weekend."

Rosalie must have saw my horror struck expression because she chuckled.

"I promise I will make her take it slow." Rosalie said.

"What do you say?" Rosalie asked.

Alice and Rosalie seemed really nice, so why not go and have fun? It would please Charlie to know that I won't be sitting around the house for the weekend while he has to work. This could actually be fun. And maybe, just maybe, they could help me with my plan to get the bronze-haired, green-eyed, Adonis to notice me. I thinking I am missing one thing, the Adonis's name.

"Sure." I replied.

"Great! We will be at your house Saturday morning at nine sharp! And you better dress in something fierce! Then you can stay at my house afterward with me and Rose! This is going to be so much fun! Byes!" Alice said, again, all in one breath.

I watched Alice as she ran over to a boy with honey blonde hair, and a football jersey on, and hugged him around the waiste. He looked some what country from his posture, and he was much taller than Alice. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Bye Bella." Rose said, smiling. As she run over and was picked up in a hug by a large guy with short black hair, over-sized muscles, and a football jersey on.

And standing beside the two couples was my person Adonis. But before the turned to leave, Adonis glanced at me, and held his gaze. But when he realized he was staring, he quickly turned his head and continued to leave. When he turned, his back was facing towards me. I saw the last name on the back of his jersey. Cullen. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I had originally planned. Over the weekend I had to seriously step up my game. Alice was going to be extatic when she found out.

**AN: I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will be up by **_**atleast **_**next weekend! And it will be in Edward's POV!! Yah Eddie! But your lucky for getting this chapter today instead of tomarrow. Why you ask. Three words; three broke toes. Yeah, I remind myself of Bella. Please **_**REVIEW!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reviewing you guys. I'm not gonna list all the names up here on this story unless you ask. So yeah, anyway................ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

**Edward's POV**

"Come on lets hurry I don't want to be late!" Emmett whined.

"Ok I'm coming." I replied as I came from getting a drink of water.

We had just finished football practice, and hear we go running over to where the cheerleading try outs are. Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, along with Jasper's girlfriend Alice, was trying out for the squad. I wasn't really looking foreward to going over there with Tanya. She thinks she owns me! Hell, she isn't even my girlfriend; and she never will be! There is just one thing that pleases me about her. The sex. But if you want to know the truth, I prefer brunettes.

As we came in eyesight of Alice and Rose, Alice came bounding towards us, and gripped Jasper in a hug. Only moments later Rosalie came bounded over towards Emmett.

"Jealous little bro?" Emmett asked, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah right." I snorted.

"You know you are. Your just to insecure to notice. You want a relationship like mine and Rose's." Emmett stated.

"I already have one, all you two do is have sex, I got that covered." I replied.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I'm talking about. I mean, you want to have a real relationship instead of just one night stands."

"No," I replied all to quickly. "I am content with the kind of relationship I have." Nice recovery.

"Whatever Eddie Boy." Emmett said as he put his arm around Rose.

But the truth is, I really was jealous of Emmett. Although I would never tell him that. I had a realationship like theirs once, but it all turned out terrible; and that, is what made me turn to one night stands in stead of long-term relationships. I was afraid of getting hurt like that again.

_Flashback_

_"Would you like to go out again tomarrow?" I asked Victoria._

_We had just returned from our date. We watched 'The Notebook', and ate at a resturant that was close by. But all night Victoria was acting weird. Like something was bothering her._

_"I don't think that would be such a good idea." Victoria replied._

_"Why?" I asked confusedly._

_"I....have to study?" Victoria said, like she was questioning herself._

_"Oh ok," I said, stunned "maybe next weekend?" I asked._

_"Sure." Victoria replied._

_I closed my eyes, leaned in to kiss her goodnight like I always did, but instead of returning this action, she backed up, and closed door, leaving me stunned. I walked back towards my Volvo, occasionally glancing back, think she would come back out. But each time I looked, she never came out. It only got more painful everytime I turned my head and she wasn't there._

_I finally reached the driver side of my Volvo, and looked one last time, and unwillingly, climbed in, and drove off. Questioning myself about what I had done._

_The next day I noticed that Victoria left her History book in my car. So I decided she might need it to study, considering that there was a History test Monday, so I drove over to her house._

_I got out of my car, History book in hand, and walked up to the door. I pushed the doorbell, and waited patiently for her to answer. But when she didn't, curiousity got the best of me, so turned the door knob. I was unlocked. I walked up the stairs towards her room. But right before I touched the door knob, I hear a scream come from inside. Without thinking, I burst in the room, with concern written on my face. Which quickly changed to horror._

_"V...Victoria?" I stuttered._

_Her head shot up, and looked towards the door, where she saw me._

_"Edward, I can explain." Victoria immeadiently stated. _

_"I don't think you can." I replied, dropping her history book, and running out of her house._

_How could she do that to me? I loved her. Especially with one of my best friends, James. I can't believe I walked in on her and James having sex. Never again will I trust another girl like I trusted her. Never again._

_End of Flashback_

"You coming?" Jasper asked, as he started to walked away with Alice.

"Yeah." I replied, as I started to follow him, but I stopped.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a beuatiful brown eyed brunette. I paused to take a better look, but then she caught me looking at her, and I realized I was staring. _I _was _staring?_

I quickly snapped out of it and turned to see everyone start moving forward. I took one last quick glance at her, and followed everyone else. I thought I saw a smirk on Alice's face, but when I re-checked, nothing was there.

When had that brunette got here? Had she been here all along and I just didn't notice it? No, I would have had to have noticed her by now. Stop! I need to stop thinking about her. I am thinking about her in ways that I shouldn't. Which translates into, I am thinking about her in a long-term relationship kind of way. The only relationship that we would ever have would be a one-night stand. Right? Ugh! This is so frustrating. What should I do?

I continued walking with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice when Tanya came up to me.

She was twirling her strawberry blonde hair.

"Hey Edward," she said, trying to be sexy. It wasn't working.

"Hey." I replied in a monotone.

"So are we still on tonight?" she asked.

"No, I don't think we are." I replied. Wait what was I doing?

"Why not?" she huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because Tanya, I am not going to sleep with some slutty whore like you." I stated.

She scoffed, and walked off.

What did I just do?

"What did you just do?" Emmett asked.

"I was just asking myself the same question." I told him.

I glanced at Alice, to see that her smirk was back, but only bigger. I gave her a curious look. But all she done in return was shrug, and start skipping foreward holding Jasper's hand.

"Alice wait up!" I called after her.

"Yeah?" She replied, letting go of Jasper's hand and turning to look at me.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" I asked.

"Sure." Alice replied as she skipped over to the edge of the football field; away from everyone else.

"What's up?" Alice asked innocently.

"Who was the girl that you was talking to?" I asked.

"What girl?" Alice replied.

"That brunette that was at the cheerleading try-outs." I told her.

"Oh, you mean Bella." Alice said.

"I guess, I don't know her name." I stated.

"Her name is, Isabella Swan. You know, the chief's daughter." Alice replied.

"Why, do you like her?" Alice said, cocking one of her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure." I told her. "When I saw her, it reminded me of a previous relationship that I had."

"How so?" she asked.

"Remember Victoria?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Alice questioned me.

"Because, when I saw her, I felt even more strongly about her than I did about Victoria." I replied. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I do." Alice stated.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You in love with her."

**AN: I hope you liked it. More suspense and action in the next chapter, which I already have written. I am just going to wait for you to review so I know what you think. So review if you wanna know! Please **_**REVIEW!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to TdiBridgette for reviewing, and all of the other people who reviewed!! I hope you like the chapter!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

**Bella's POV**

I was woken up at eight in the morning by my alarm clock. Today was the day me, Alice, and Rose was going to Port Angles. Today was the day I would know Cullen's first name. Today, was the day.

I reached over and turned off my alarm clock, and rolled on my back. I stared at the cieling, waiting for my tired body to move, when I heard the house phone ring.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I got out of bed.

I walked sleepily down the first half of the stairs with out falling. But as soon as I got to the final step, I tripped and landed flat on my face.

"Smooth move." I muttered as I picked myself off of the floor, and answered the ringing phone.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"I hope you wasn't asleep, you need to be getting ready!" I heard a shrill voice say from the other end of the line, which I immeadiently reconised as Alice.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm up." I replied.

"You better be!" Alice stated.

I rolled my eyes. "How did you get my house number anyway?" I asked her.

"It's a new invention they call a phonebook." Alice replied.

"Ha ha." I said.

"What's your cell number?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell you in the car." I told her.

"Why won't you tell me now?" Alice demanded.

"I don't feel like be harassed about what I'm wearing, while I am trying to figure what I am going to wear." I replied.

"Please tell me!" Alice pleaded.

"Fine." I replied. I told her what my number was.

"Bye Alice." I said as I put my finger over the end call button.

"Bye!" Alice screamed right before I ended the call.

I walked up the stairs to my room, got a pair of navy blue shorts, a white tank top, a pair of underwear, and a bra. I then walked into the bathroom and took a super quick shower. After I was out I put on my clothes, and pulled out a hair dryer from the cabnet under the bathroom sink.

I dried my long brown hair for about thirty minutes, rolled the cord around the end of the hair dryer, and put it back under the sink.

I walked into my room and pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a pink camisole with a cream colour sweater; that came that came to mid-waist that goes over the camisole, and a pair of zebra striped ballet flats. I combed my hair, which was wavy even after drying it with a hair dryer, and brush my teeth.

I put on a light pink eyeshadow with a tiny bit smokey gray eyeliner. I grabbed my Coach purse, that my mom had gotten me for my last birthday, and slung it over my shoulder.

I heard a ring come from the drawer beside my bed. My cell phone. I walked over and yanked open the drawer. The caller ID showed up some number I had never seen before; so I answered it.

_"Hello?" I asked._

_"Hello, is this Bella?" the male voice on the other end asked._

_"Yes, and who am I speaking to?"_

_"Edward Cullen." _

_"I'm sorry, but your first name isn't ringing any bells, what do you look like?"_

_"Um, bronzish hair, green eyes, I'm on the football team. Does that help?"_

It was Cullen! The Adonis who I was determined to get to notice me. But how did he get my number? How does he know me?

_"Oh, I remember you now."_

_"Good; Bella this is going to sound really weird, and I'm not sure how you will take it, but Bella, I-"_

Then there was a pounding on the front door. Alice.

_"I'm sorry, can this wait until later? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but Alice is here and she will get annoyed if I don't answer the door."_

_"No, I understand. I will tell you later."_

_"Thanks, So I'll talk to you later?"_

_"Yeah, later."_

And we hung up.

I stored his number into my cell phone's contacts, and stuffed it into my purse.

I turn off my bedroom light, and ran down the stairs, catching myself every time that I tripped. As soon as I got to the door I yanked it open and saw Alice and Rose standing there.

Alice was wearing a pair of hot pink leggins and a short light denim skirt with a black and hot pink halter top and a pair of silver ballet flats. Rosalie was wearing a pair of faded boot cut jeans with a light sky blue casmere long-sleeved shirt and a pair of Prada high heels.

"You look fierce! Mission complete!" Alice said, while stepping foreward and hugging me.

"Thanks." I replied, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yep!" Alice stated as she turned and walked out of the door frame; and Rosalie followed.

I walked out of the door and locked it behind me. I turned to see what kind of car we was driving, and when I saw it my jaw dropped. A canary yellow PORSCHE?!

"Bella are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there and let the flies make a nest in your mouth?" Alice asked.

I quickly shut my mouth. "Yeah, I'm coming." I replied.

I walked and got in her Porsche, and buckled my seatbelt; as the car zoomed out of my driveway.

"Here." Alice said as she tossed me her phone. "Put your number in, take a picture, and make it show up when you call."

"Didn't you put it in when I gave it to you?" I asked.

"No." Alice replied.

"You too," I replied giving her my phone.

"Smart Bella." Alice told me.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Tell me to do something other than keep my eyes on the road. I would expect you of all people to know the rules of the road. You are the chief's daughter. Aren't you?" Alice smirked.

"Oh....I didn't......I mean......I didn't realize-" I stuttered.

"Do you know how many times I have had car accidents while multi-tasking?" Alice said, getting angry.

"I'm sorry-" I apologized; I was at a loss of words.

"None. That's how many." Alice said as she burst out laughing along with Rose. "I'm just kidding Bella, don't get so worked up."

"You was just kidding? I was really upset! I thought I offended you or something!" I told her.

"She always does these kind of things." Rose stated between laughing, "Get used to it."

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice said giggling.

"No your not." I replied stubbornly.

"Yes Bella, I am truely sorry." Alice told me.

"Rose take the wheel." Alice said; Rose complied.

Alice unstrapped and turned around in her seat.

"Bella, please foregive me." Alice said; her big puppy dog eyes were watering, and her bottom lip was trembling. Making it irresistable.

I sighed. "I forgive you Alice."

"Yah! Thank you Bells!" Alice stated as she jumped in the backseat wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"Can I have my phone back now?" I asked.

"Sure." Alice replied giving it to me. "I will put my number in when we get to Port Angles."

"Alice?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Yeah?" Alice replied.

"The steering wheel won't move." Rose stated.

"Huh?" Alice said confusedly. "Let me see."

Alice got back in the front seat, and strapped in. She put her petite hands on the wheel, and tried to turn it gently to the right. Then she got more aggressive. It didn't move.

"Alice just stop the car and turn on your emergency lights so people won't hit us; and hurry, there is a curve coming up." Rose said.

"Ok." Alice replied.

"Rose?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?" Rose replied wearily.

"The brake is stuck, it won't budge." Alice replied.

"Alice this isn't funny. We will be approaching the curve in approximately fifteen seconds; put on the brake." Rose said.

"I can't," Alice screamed. "It won't budge!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Rosalie whispered.

"Brace ourselves." Alice whispered back.

Ten...........

Nine.........

Eight........

Seven........

Six......

Five......

Four....

Three...

Two..

_I got a text. I looked at my phone. It was from Edward. It said:_

_Bella, I love you._

One.

And everything, went black.

**AN: Ooh, cliffy. I am officially super mean. The more reviews that I recieve will make me write and post the next chappy faster! If I get 5 reviews I will update within two days, if I get 10 reviews I will update the next day. If I get 15 reviews it will be up in the next thirty you better review!**

..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to TdiBridgette for reviewing, and all of the other people who reviewed!! I hope you like the chapter!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

**Edward's POV**

I whipped out my cell phone. I had to tell Bella that I loved her. No matter how she took it. I couldn't wait any longer. I sent her a text that said 'Bella, I love you'. I waited forever for her to reply. But she never did. I kept thinking of the positives. Maybe she didn't have cell service and hadn't recieved it yet. Maybe her phone doesn't get texts. But I couldn't stop myself from thinking the negatives. What if she doesn't feel the same. I ignored my thoughts and walked down the stairs to see Emmett and Jasper playing the Wii. I rolled my eyes at how competitive they were being, and sat on the cream colour sofa.

"I totally beat you!" Emmett said.

"Whatever, I wasn't even looking!" Jasper retorted.

"Not my problem." Emmett replied.

"Redo," Jasper said.

"Ok." Emmett replied. "I'm still gonna beat you."

"Guys be quiet, I'm getting a phone call." I told them; and they surprisingly listened. Yeah listened. They were eavesdropping.

"Hello?"

_"Yes, is this Edward Cullen?"_

"Yes, why?"

_"Because I was told by Dr. Cullen to inform you that Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, and Isabella Swan have been in a car accident._

"What?"

_"They are now at Forks Hospital in critical condition, I suggest you get down hear soon."_

"Thank you, we will." I said as I hung up.

"Come on, we have to go." I told them.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Alice, Rose, and Bella are in the hospital in critical condition." But before I could finish the sentence they were putting shoes in and grabbing coats.

We all piled into my Volvo, and flew out of the garage, leaving black marks from where the rubber was spinning so fast. As we got on the highway I reached the speed of 120mph. I had to see Bella. I had to tell Bella in person that I loved her. She didn't reply, because she couldn't reply.

I zoomed into the hospital parking lot, and parked the car next to Carlisle's Mercedes. I pulled the keys out of the ignition, and ran in the hospital doors behind Jasper and Emmett. I ran up to the receptionist.

"Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan, Dr. Cullen, somebody!" I screamed at the receptionist.

"Let me page Dr. Cullen." the receptionist said.

"I don't have time!" I screamed; throwing my hands in the air in frustration.

"Edward?" Carlisle said as he turned the corner. "Right this way."

I sprinted over to where he was standing with Jasper and Emmett following me. We sprinted down coridors and turned what seemed like a million corners before we stopped at a door.

"There in here." Carlisle said. "When you go in, you need to keep you voice level at a whisper, ok?"

We all shook our heads rapidly.

"Now before you go in, there is something you need to know. Bella and Alice have slipped into a coma, and Rosalie isn't far off from going into one herself. You will see that they have tubes coming from their bodies. They are just to supply fluids, pain medication, and so on." Carlisle stated. "You may go in now."

We all walked calmly to see three motionless bodies. I pulled a chair up and sat it beside Bella's bed. I grabbed her cold hand and intertwined with my own.

"It's going to be ok Bella, you are going to pull through this, I know you are." I whispered. Then I felt a little tiny squeeze from her hand.

I was smiling like an complete idiot.

"Bella can you hear me?" I whispered. And again, there was the little squeeze.

"Bella, I love you." I told her. "Bella I need to know if you feel the same; if you do, sqeeze my hand. If you don't, don't do anything." There was the sqeeze.

My eyes filled with joy, and my heart filled with love. Until I heard a loud constant beep, which made my heart stop. I looked up at Bella's heart moniter to see a straight line. I pushed the nurse button on the side of Bella's head, and ran out into the hallway.

**(Thought about stopping here; but I decided to be a nice author =])**

"CARLISLE!" I screamed.

Carlisle came sprinting towards me with a worried expression on his face.

"Carlisle, it's Bella, her heart has stopped; you have to re-start it!" I screamed.

Carlisle run into the room, and rushed Emmett and Jasper out.

"Come on, lets sit you down." Jasper said as he put his arm around my back and lead me to seat.

I sat in the chair and intertwined my hands in my hair, and sighed in frustration. I let the tears stain my cheeks.

"She will be ok you know." Jasper stated.

I looked into his eyes. His sincere eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him; the tears still pouring down my face.

"She knows you love her, she will do anything to stay alive; to see you again." Jasper replied.

"How did you know?" I asked him. "How did you know that I loved her?"

"Alice." Jasper whispered; tears sliding down his cheeks.

"They're going to be ok. All of them." Emmett said; speaking for the first time. "They are strong, the will pull through."

"I sure hope so." I whispered.

"I know so." Carlisle said as he came out of the room where Bella, Alice, and Rose were at.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to TdiBridgette, along with everyone who reviewed! You people are awesome! I hope you like the chapter!**_

**Edward's POV**

I looked up at Carlisle, my eyes streaming with tears of joy. My heart swelled with happiness. Carlisle's gleaming smile assured me that they was ok, that they will make it through the night; they would make it through everything. I ran up and gave Carlisle a spine crushing hug.

"Thank you so much Car- dad." I told him. I hadn't called him dad since I was thriteen. That was the year I told him I didn't need him anymore.

I pulled back, and looked into his hazel eyes. All I saw was happiness, and accomplishment. Accomplishment as a father.

"You did a good job raising me, you know?" I told him. "No matter what I have ever said to you, you have always been there when I needed you. And I will _always _need you."

"It's true." Emmett said behind me. "We couldn't have asked for a better father."

By now, tears were spilling over the brim of his eyes.

"You don't know what it means to hear you guys say that. Come here." Carlisle held his arms open, telling us to hug him.

Emmett and I walked over and embraced him without hesitation.

When we pulled back from the embrace of the hug, I looked to see Carlisle's eyes sparkling with love.

"Can we go in and see them?" Emmett asked.

"Sure." Carlisle replied. "Remember, no loud noises or sudden movements."

"Ok. Thanks." I told him as I walked up to the door behind Emmett and Jasper.

I sucked in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. I took two long strides into the room, and then stopped. I saw Bella laying on the hospital bed, staring at the cieling. She was awake. I walked slowly and quietly across the room, and stopped in front of Bella' s bedrail. Quietly, I sat down in the chair that I had placed there before, and stared at her. She must have heard my presence, because she turned her head toward me. When she did, a beautiful smile graced her lips.

"Hey." I whispered to her.

"Hi." She choked out.

We sat in silence for a few moments, just looking at each other, like today was the last day we would ever see each other. But I couldn't stand it anylonger, and had to break the silence.

"Bella, do you remember the text I sent you, or what I told you earlier?" I asked her in a serious tone, but yet in a whisper.

"I remember everything. I remember the text. I remember every word that you told me_._How could I forget?" Bella asked.

When she finshed that sentence, my face lit up like a little boy's who had just recieved everything he wanted for Christmas. She must have been feeling the way I did, because her face lit up as well.

"I do honostly love you." She whispered. Her face went to stone dead serious.

"As do I." I told her. "I love you more than life itself."

Her beaming smile made every fiber of my being tingle. I wanted so much to lean in and kiss her, and I saw that she wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss her. I slowly leaned in toward's her; I check to make sure she was positive about this. She nodded rapidly. I chuckled at her eagerness, but the truth was, I was just as eager as she was. I continued to lean in, and she closed her eyes. I was almost an inch away from her lips, and I closed my eyes as well. I leaned in a little more, are lips were only an half an inch apart now. When I heard the door open. I pulled back quickly and opened my eyes. I glanced at Bella, who had fluttered her eyes open, she was looking at the person at the door calmly.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. But feel free to come back tomarrow at 9 in the morning." the nurse.

"Ok." I told the nurse.

"I'll see you tomarrow Bella." I said as I gazed into her brown eyes.

She blushed. "Tomarrow."

I leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her forehead, and walked to the door. I looked back at her once more, and left. I got in my Volvo and just sat there for a few minutes. Thinking. Thinking about Bella. Until my eyes slowly closed and sleep washed over me.

Even in my dreams, I think about Bella.

**AN: I know it's short and I'm sorry, I just really wanted to get this chapter up for you guys. Not to many more chapters left in this story just so you know. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can!(Which might be a while, I have tons of stuff to do this weekend and ALL next week; sucks to be me). In the meantime review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to TdiBrigette and everyone else for reviewing! Enjoy! **

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own a Twilight shirt, two New Moon shirts, and a New Moon jacket. At the moment, I'm satisfied with that much.**_

**Bella's POV**

I awoke the next morning, and he wasn't here yet. Of course I don't know what time it is. But last night I remember something about 9 in the morning. I tried to go back to sleep; but I failed miserably. I sighed in frustration, and looked over at Alice. Her petite body was laying there, useless.

"Alice." I whispered. She didn't respond.

"Alice." I said a little louder. She still didn't respond. That's when I noticed that my throat was dry.

I pushed the nurse button on the side of the bed, and waited for her to come. But shockingly, it was Dr. Cullen who came in.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Better, I just really need some water." I said; my voice was strained.

"I'll be right back with you some water." Carlisle told me as he left.

Only a few minutes later, Carlisle was back.

"Here you go." Carlisle said as he handed me the glass of water; which I drank generously.

"Carlisle, how is Alice and Rosalie?" I asked him.

"Rosalie is just asleep at the moment but she has injuries." he told me.

"Like?" I questioned.

"Well, she suffered a pretty severe concusion, and her left arm is broken in three places. When she wakes up today, we will be taking another MRI of her head." Carlisle told me.

"And Alice?" I asked.

"Last night when you fell asleep, Alice woke up from her coma. It was not a very severe coma, so we wasn't shocked to see her awake. She has broken her left arm as well, and requires a few stitches on the top of her right hand." Carlisle told me.

"What about me. What all did I do this time?" I said laughing.

Carlisle chuckled. "You broke your right leg, along with a hairline fracture on the top of your right foot. You had also slipped into a coma, but came out of it before Alice did. Today, we are going to be apply casts to your leg, and Alice's and Rose's arms." Carlisle told me.

"Carlisle?" Alice choked out.

"Good to see that your awake," Carlisle said as he walked over to her bed. "how are you feeling?"

"My arm hurts." Alice whined.

"We will be putting a cast on shortly." Carlisle told her.

"I broke my arm?" Alice asked. Carlisle nodded in confirmation.

"I am becoming like Bella." Alice groaned. Which Carlisle and I laughed at.

"It's not funny." Alice stated stubbornly.

"Yes it is." I replied.

"I would like to know how." Alice retorted.

"You are being stubborn, just like me." I told her giggling.

"Ugh!" she groaned.

"I'll let you two catch up," Carlisle said as he walked towards the door. "Just push the nurse button on the side oif the bed when you wake up so that we can go ahead and get started on putting you in casts, and such."

I nodded at him; and he left. I turned back to Alice to see her fingers moving 90mph on her phone's keyboard.

"Alice, where did you get your phone from?" I asked her.

"When I woke up last night, it was here with a note attached to it. The note said, _Dear Alice, here is your phone in case you wake up. I know that you attached at the hip to it. Love, Jasper._" Alice told me.

"What time is it?" I was curious about what time it was.

"Eight fifty five, why?" Alice questioned me.

"Because, visiting hours open at nine." I replied.

"You expecting anyone in particular?" she asked innocently.

"For you information, I am." I told her.

"And who would this be?" she questioned.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she woke up.

"We are in the hospital, remember?" Alice told her.

"I do now." Rose replied.

"My head hurts." She said putting her hand on her head.

I pushed the nurse button on the side of the bed; Carlisle came in seconds later.

"It's good to see that your all awake." Carlisle stated.

"Our nurses Stacy and Sarah will be helping you today." Carlisle said.

Carlisle turned to Rosalie. "Sarah will be taking you to recieve an MRI, then to get a cast put on your left arm."

Carlisle then turned to me and Alice. "Stacy will be taking you to get your casts put on."

Carlisle walked out of the door, and two nurses came in with three wheelchairs.

"What are the wheelchairs for?" Alice asked. She always go straight to the point, and was never embarrassed about anything.

"Just precautions." the nurse, Stacy, replied.

Alice looked annoyed by that answer. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and slid off; gracefully landing on her feet.

"Can I walk?" Alice asked.

Stacy looked torn. "I guess so."

Alice grinned in achievement.

"Can I walk?" I asked Stacy.

"I don't think that would turn out in your favor." she replied.

"Why is that?" I was now beyond confused.

"Your leg is broke, remember." Stacy said smiling at me.

"Oh, oh!" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"See you guys soon." Rosalie said as she was wheeled out of the room.

"Bye Rose!" Alice and I replied at the same time.

Stacy helped me into the wheelchair, and rolled me down to a room. She opened the door, and helped me in a chair that was in there; Alice sat down in the chair beside me.

"I am going to get so he can administer your casts." Stacy said as she left the room.

*******

I was now back in the bed. They had finished applying my cast, along with Alice's, and Rose's. My cast was a navy blue, Alice's was a hot neon pink, and Rosalie's was a royal purple. The results of Rosalie's MRI was better than expected. There miscroscopic damage done, and we all will be ready to leave tomarrow. We only had to stay tonight because they was just going to make sure everything goes as planned.

There was a knock on the door, and Carlisle walked in.

"How are you girls feeling?" Calisle asked.

"Better." Alice replied, we nodded our heads in agreement.

"Are you feeling alright for visiters?" Carlisle questioned. He recieved a bunch of rapid nods.

From behind him, Jasper walked in, followed by Emmett; and last but definatly not least, Edward. When he entered the room, my heart skipped a beat. Something about that boy made my life so much better. I may have not known him for long, but something clicked. Everything felt right. I trusted him with my life.

"Hey." he said as he pulled up a seat beside my bed.

"Hi." I barely whispered, but he must have heard it he smiled.

For the rest of the time he was here, we just kept staring into each other's eyes. Right before he left, he placed a kiss on top of my forehead.

"Alice, what time is it?" I asked her, after Jasper, Emmett, and Edward had left.

"10:47." Alice replied.

"I can't wait." Alice whispered.

"For what?" I asked her.

"To get out of this hell hole." And at that, everyone of us burst out laughing. It was true this place was a hell hole.

**AN: I did it! I finished this chapter! I was half way done, and I saved it. Then I got completely finished, and accidently deleted it. I screamed. But I wrote it again (i saved after every sentence). I used alot of dialogue in this chapter, and I hoped you liked it! Probably only 1-3 chapters left. I can't give you an exact amount. Sorry. It might take a while for the next chapter. Hopefully it will be up Thursday night, or Friday morning; I have to go to Tennessee on Friday, and I come back on Sunday, so yeah, hopefully it will be updated. Show me the love by reviewing!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I replied as I picked up my worn out copy of _Wuthering Heights _off of the table beside my bed.

"Doesn't look like it." Alice said, walking out from the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes, and hobbled out of the door, and into the hallway.

"Bella, could you walk any slower?" Alice whined.

"Alice, I am wearing a cast on my right foot, I have a right to walk slow." I told her.

"Fine." She grumbled.

As we walked out of the hospital doors, I took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. It felt so good to smell the piney scented air that surrounded Forks. After my moment of relaxation, I heard the sound of tires screeching on pavement. I glanced up to see Emmett's jeep zoom into the parking lot, followed by Edward's Volvo. The sight of his car made my heart skip a beat. Everything seemed so perfect with him around.

The cars parked right next to where we was standing. Emmett and Jasper jumped out of the jeep, and ran over to Alice and Rosalie. Alice snaked her arms around Jasper's neck, and Jasper picked her up and swung her around in a circle, then sat her gently back on the ground. Emmett scooped Rose up in his arms, and took her over to the jeep, and sat her in the passenger side seat; he then got in the driver's seat. Jasper gabbed Alice's hand, walked over and opened the backdoor to the jeep, and helped Alice in. But before he got in with her he turned to look at me. He smiled, and mouthed 'good luck' at me. I wonder what that was about? As the jeep zoomed out of the parking lot I realized something, Edward was still here.

I looked over at the Volvo, Edward was standing there with a single red rose in his hand. He took long strides towards my direction. It seemed like minutes before Edward finally made it to me.

"For you," Edward held out the rose, signalling for me to take it.

I reached forward and grabbed the rose by its green thornless stem. I looked into his hypnotizing emerald green eyes, but after a few moments, he frowned in dissaproval.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing walking on your injuried foot?" He questioned me.

I smiled sheepishly. "Nothing."

"Bella," he sighed. "you do not need to walk on your foot, it can only make it worse."

"I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore." I sounded like a little kid who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Good." he replied.

Edward's frown turned into a smile.

"Let's go." I said.

I started hobbling towards the Volvo, when a felt a arm wrap around my waist, and turn me around. Edward's frown had returned.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Leaving?" It sounded more like a question.

"Your walking." Edward confirmed.

"Oops!" I tilted my head down to cover the blush that covered my cheeks.

Before I knew it, I was being swooped up in Edward's arms.

"Edward! Put me down!" I screamed.

"Calm down; your fine. I'm not going to drop you." Edward told me.

His words comforted me a little. I just relaxed, and waited. Soon, I felt the soft leather of Edward's Volvo beneath me. I enternally sighed in relief. I looked up at Edward, he was smiling his a smile that I could describe as a crooked smile; it suited him. He kissed me on the forehead, and walked over to the drivers side and got in.

"Where to?" he asked.

"How about the coffee shop?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

On the way there, I just kept watching him. I tried not to look at the speed he was going, I knew I wouldn't like it if I did. Ocassionally, he would glance at me out of the corner of his eye, and smile.

Edward pulled into a parking space right in front of the coffee shop entrance. I opened the door, and stepped out into the drizzling rain. Edward came over to me, and unshockingly, frowned.

"I'm fine Edward." I stated as I walked towards door of the coffee shop.

I heard him groan in frustration as I opened the door, and walked in. The strong coffe scented aroma filled my nostrils. I walked up to the counter and girl who worked there looked up at me.

"What will it be?" she asked.

"Small vanilla latte, please." I told her.

"And you?" she asked, directing towards Edward.

"Medium hazelnut latte." He replied.

"Ok, you total is 6.36." she told us.

I started to dig around in my purse, when I felt Edward's hand stop me.

"I got it." He stated.

"Atleast let me pay for my own." I argued.

"What was that?" he asked as he handed the cashier a ten dollar bill.

"You did that on purpose." I mumbled.

"Did what?" He asked.

"Nevermind." I grumbled.

He got his change, and grabbed our coffee's. I walked over to a table next to the window and sat down; Edward sat down opposite of me.

"Here you go." Edward said as he handed me my latte.

"Thanks." I replied.

We sipped out coffee's in silence, just staring into each other's eyes.

I took my final sip of my vanilla latte, and got up to throw it away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little boy walking around the parking lot with no one else around.

I motioned for Edward to come over towards me. Confusedly, he got up and walked over to the garbage can.

"Look!" I whispered, pointing towards the little boy.

"Who is that?" Edward whispered back.

"I don't know, but we can't just leave him out there, the rain has started to pick up." I whispered.

"Lets go see who he is." Edward stated.

I grabbed his hand, and walked out of the coffee shop's door into the now pouring rain. I walked over to the little boy, and knelt down beside him.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Justin." he replied.

"Well the Justin, what are you doing here by yourself?" I asked.

"My mommy is in there," Justin pointed to the coffee shop, "and so is daddy." he replied.

"Do they know that your out here?" I questioned him.

He shook his head in denial.

"Come on, lets get you inside." I told him.

I grabbed his tiny hand in mine, and lead him into the coffee shop. I saw a couple standing in the middle of the room, frantically looking all over the place. I walked up to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to look at me, and I could see the relief wash over her.

"I assume this is your little boy?" I questioned.

"Yes, where did you find him?" she asked.

"He was out in the parking lot."

"How can I ever repay you?"

"No need." I told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She nodded her head, and picked up Justin in her arms. I grabbed Edward's hand, and we walked outside into the still pouring rain.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I need to go for a walk." I told him.

"Do you want me to come?"

"Sure." I smiled at him.

We walked hand in hand down the side of the highway. I stopped when I noticed something in the road; a turtle. It was moving so slowly. I glanced up at Edward; he understood. I walked out into the middle of the highway, picked the turtle up, and walked to the side opposite of where Edward was standing. I placed the turtle in the damp grass, it poked its head out of it's shell, and started to crawl away.

I turned and started to walk back to Edward. I got to the middle of the road, and saw a car speeding right towards me.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed.

I gasped. I clamped my eyes closed and waited for the impact to hit me in the face, but instead, I felt the impact in my side, then again on my back. I fluttered my eyes open. There was Edward hovering above me; water dripping from his soaked bronze hair.

"Bella," he gasped for air. "are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I breathed.

Before I knew it, his lips crashed into mine. When we pulled back, we just stared into each other's eyes.

"Bella, don't ever scare me like that again. I don't know what I would do without you." he told me.

"I'll try not." I chuckled. "But I didn't choose my bad sense of equilibruim."

He chuckled too, but then got serious.

"Bella, I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"What will you do if I am in danger?" I asked him.

"Protect you. I will run you all over the world before I let anyone touch a single hair on your head. I will protect you, forever." he replied.

"Forever?" I whispered.

"Forever." he confirmed.

**AN: This is my final chapter *sad*. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter, or the story all together. I have written a new story, called 'A Haunting in Connecticut'. Please read and tell me what you think about it! You guys were really awesome readers and reviewers! I thank you so much! Peace out for now!**

**xoxo, **

**XshoppingshortieX**


	9. SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Ok, I have good news, and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first? Well, I'm going to tell you the bad news first. The bad news is: I will not be continueing this story ever. I know sad right? WRONG! The good news is, this is going to be continued. Are you confused yet? Probably. So, this is what is going on :**_** this story will be continued, just not by me. **_TdiBridgette _**will be taking over this story for me. You can find her profile under my favorite author's list on my profile. So, check her profile for updates! Good luck TdiBridgette, I will be reading and reviewing! And everyone else, **__**ENJOY!**_

_**xoxo, **_

_**XshoppingshortieX**_


End file.
